


Snarling

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agent, Anger, M/M, Points of View, Pre-Relationship, Q Branch, Quartermaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Q protects his domain, as strongly as Bond defends his





	Snarling

**Q…**

Fucking bastard. I cannot believe he had the gall to say the if he had better Intel. And before I knew it, I was on my feet snarling at him that he had the best Intel that was available and some that shouldn't have been available to him also. Triple checked Intel.

If he hadn't flirted with the mark’s girlfriend and drawn attention to himself this mission wouldn't have turned into a cock up right from the start and I told him so in front of M.

I don't fucking care if he is a Double O.

Although, it did garner a "Stand down Quartermaster" from M.

I don't care if he is a seasoned senior agent. He will not throw me or my team to the wolves. Unacceptable.

 

**Bond...**

This boy has no idea what it takes out in the field. Safe behind his bloody desk with this team of geeks and nerds trawling through data. He might check facts and intel, but he's not in a position to know what I need and when I need to know it. And he's certainly not anyone who can tell me how to tackle my mission. My methods are proven. I've been doing this for years, probably since he was still in nappies.

But bloody hell he gets angry. Those green eyes flash. His cheeks flush. Makes one wonder what else might bring that rosy glow to his face. Loyal though. Loyal to his team and prepared to defend them like a mother wolf protecting her cubs. He's really pissed about the girlfriend. Fixated almost. Interesting...

M seems to have a soft spot for the boy. Her reprimand was firm but not harsh. No tongue lashing from the old bitch for him. No, I expect that is something I'll face later. Oh well, best get it over with...


End file.
